He Only Left a Feather
by H0PELESSLy DEV0TED
Summary: During Hogwart's Halloween Masquerade, Ginny Weasley bumps into a masked figure and somehow falls in love with him. Will she discover the true person behind the mask? G? mentionings of RHr NL and many others... Please readreview! No flames please


**He Only Left a Feather...**  
**SUMMARy;;** During Hogwart's Halloween Masquerade, Ginny Weasley bumps into a masked figure and somehow falls in love with him. Will she discover the true person behind the mask? G/? mentionings of R/Hr N/L and many others... Please read/review! No flames please  
**DISCLAIMER;; **i do not own the harry potter [written by JK Rowling] characters and the song "forever part of me" [sung by Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini]. [i also own anything you don't recognize... =] yep...] Any resemblance to events/people, living or dead, is purely coincidental. =] also... the story of Cinderella inspired me... =]

* * *

It had been over a week since Dumbledore last made his announcement of the Halloween Masquerade. Ginny was prepared for the masquerade tomorrow. Except for the fact that she didn't have a date.  
"What's the use of having a date when he's under a mask the entire time?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
Hermione didn't respond to her question, but she held up the dress robe she planned to wear for tomorrow night. "This brings out my eyes, right?"  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah..." Her voice became a bit quiet and mumbly. "I'll go find my mask for tomorrow."

---

During lunchtime, Ginny returned to her room to begin searching for a mask. She eventually found one, but the feathers around the mask were broken. "Good thing I'm a witch." She said and waved her wand over the mask. She placed the mask on top of her dress robe and sat down on one of the couches in the common room. She sighed and lied down, anticipating the masquerade that awaited her at 9 PM. Becoming quite bored and lonely, she drifted off to sleep.

"Is she awake yet?" Hermione nudged Ginny.  
Ron shook his head. "Of course not, Hermione! How can you be awake, snore, and drool at the same time?" He took Hermione's hand and dragged her away from Ginny's body. "Harry... your date's asleep! Wake her up!"  
Harry rushed down the stairs to Ginny. He tapped her forehead and she immediately awoke. "We're running kind of late!" He said in panic.  
"Oh... don't worry Harry... the most important thing is being able to attend..." Ginny smiled. She ran up the stairs to get dressed, clean up, and apply some make-up. This process didn't take an hour, but only took about thirty minutes. This somewhat pleased Harry.

As they walked down the Grand Staircase, Ron and Hermione waved at them.   
"Ginny looks nice..." Hermione commented. She punched Ron's stomach with her elbow.  
"Ginny looks like our mom..." Ron said.  
Hermione glared at him. "Well, we're running a bit late... so let's go?"  
Harry nodded. He extended his arm to Ginny, offering her to clutch onto his arm. As she did, she noticed something...she had forgotten her mask!   
"Harry, go on without me... I'll just get my mask!" Ginny said in panic. She tried to run quickly up the stairs, but her high heels slowed her down.

Her mask leaned on the Fat Lady portrait as if it were waiting for her. The portrait winked and wore her own mask. A bit frightened, Ginny grabbed the mask quickly and ran down the stairs before it began to move.

She entered the Great Hall with an awkward smile. Unlike her brother Ron, she lacked the height gene. She stood on her tip toes in search for Harry, her date for the night. Being too lazy, she joined the dance along with a group of other people.

As she spun around, she noticed a boy's eyes to be following her around. As soon as the song was finished, she left the dance group to search for the man. A different song began to play.

_I've been wonderin if it's time  
To say what's on my mind  
'Cause I'm in the dark  
What was in your heart?_

She found Harry, but no sign of the boy who looked at her. Harry took her to the floor to dance. _I'll look for him while I'm dancing..._ she thought.  
"Something on your mind, Ginny?" Harry questioned.  
"Nothing... really..." She said silently. Harry spun her around.  
"It sounds like something is wrong..."  
"No... just continue dancing."

_(What's in your heart)  
I don't even know your name  
But the thought of you remains  
Suddenly my pulse is jumping   
Do you feel the same?_

He looked at her again with the same curious look in his eyes. _Who's behind that mask...? _He thought. _Her eyes are so alluring..._ He pulled a girl in pink dress robes and danced around Ginny. Sadly, Ginny didn't notice.

Her eyes were closed.

_Talk it over with my friends  
And I guess it all depends  
How you really feel, but can you comprehend?  
You could be just what I want right now  
Hoping this love is yet to be found_

After Harry painfully stepped on her foot, Ginny left in search for the masked man whose eyes followed her around. She heard someone whisper her name in her ear, but as she turned around... the person disappeared...

_It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we've gotta take  
It feels like you could be  
Forever part of me_

She heard her name again... her name grew louder and louder. _Ginny...._ She looked one way... no one spoke of her name. _Could it be Tom Riddle?_she thought. She shook her head. It couldn't be. This voice was something she heard of everyday.... could it possibly the voice of _him_?

_Can be right under my skin (right under my skin)  
I don't know where to begin  
Would I act a fool?  
Should I play it cool?  
Or jump right in?_

He whispered her name again. This time, his lips touched her ear. He felt the hair of Ginny slap his cheek. He quickly tried to walk away... but Ginny grabbed his arm.

_How am I supposed to know  
Whether I should come or go?  
Think it's time we let our feelings show  
We might let the moment just pass us by  
In the gentle little blink of an eye_

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.  
The boy bent down to the ground, in search for his mask. He picked it up. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. The two danced.

_It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we've gotta take  
It feels like you could be  
Forever part of me_

After the dance, the boy left Ginny quickly. "Wait, you didn't tell me your name!" she yelled.  
The boy continued running. He dropped a feather on the floor.

_At the stroke of midnight, Cinderella ran from the castle. Down the steps, her glass slipper slipped and lied innocently on the step. Ignoring the shoe, she ran to her elegant pumpkin coach, in hopes for making it to her troubled home..._

* * *

A/N;; Thanks for reading my first chapter!!! =] Please review! No flames please!!


End file.
